Set Up
by rawrimadaniisaur
Summary: Scott and Issac like each other, a lot and Stiles and Cora want to set them up. Its a fluff piece starting with each ones opinions on the others eyes laugh and mouth.


**Hello my beautiful love muffins. Yes I do have two other stories I need to be working on *hangs head in shame* but I couldn't think so I thought maybe writing a little one shot would get those creative juices flowing. So this is going to flip pov's pretty quickly sorry. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf because if I did I would be dead from having to write all of those feels.**

Scott's Eyes

They are a beautiful shade of chocolate brown that glistens when he laughs which he rarely does anymore. Whenever he wants something he turns them into puppy dog mode and it's impossible for me to say no to them. When he's sad his eyes reflect it perfectly and it makes me want to hug him so tightly he can't breathe. They show all of the curiosity that he holds, they never hide his emotions and it's nice to be able to see what he's feeling.

Isaac's Eyes

They are an ocean blue with flecks of green that sparkle when he lets his guard down which I almost never see him do. They never really let his emotions show ever and when they do it's because they're golden. Even though he denies it every time I tell him if you look at his eyes for more than a second or two you can see all the sadness buried behind them. You can never see what he's feeling unless he is so broken that they can't even hold up their guard any more.

Scott's laugh

It's loud and out there and it fills the room and makes everybody smile who hears it even if the joke wasn't good. His laugh was just one of those laughs that made you laugh along not because it has some sort of the funnier than the joke effect but it was because you wanted to be happy with him. His laugh gives me hope that even with all of the stuff we've gone through I can be as happy as he is.

Isaac's Laugh

It was confined but infectious, his laugh made you laugh simply because with the rarity of it you wanted to be part of the exclusive club. When he laughed his eyes would sparkle and his dimples would become extremely definite and his whole body would move but it wasn't loud and it didn't carry but it was very animated. It gives me hope that he'll be happy.

Scott's Lips

They were thin and chapped but almost always turned into a smile. When he wanted them to they helped his puppy dog look but often didn't show any emotion. Why I stare at them so often I don't even know. Comforting words are always spilling out of them and it's sweet. Sadly they have been all over Allison's lips and other parts of her body. His jaw line is crooked if you look closely enough. There's not much too else say about them other than the fact they look extremely soft.

Isaac's lips

They were thin and always smooth; he has an addiction to Chap Stick. Unlike his eyes they said a lot about what he was feeling. When he was angry they turned to a grimace, proud a smirk or an actual smile, happy a bright teeth showing smile, entertained a smirk, and so much more. I've caught myself staring at them so many times, and awkwardly so has Stiles. I can't really help it I just want them on my lips I guess.

Stiles' PoV

I asked them both their opinions on the others eyes laugh and lips as conformation for a pressing thought that I had. They both liked each other a lot and the whole pack could tell and it was way too distracting for everyone. Cora and I, (who have been dating since she got off her high horse and admitted that she liked me back) want to set them up. They helped us get together and we want to return the favor, well not want but need. They are crazy about each other like Cora and I are now. I have to handle Scott and Cora gets to deal with Isaac.

Cora's PoV

Me and my baby (don't judge me I can be affectionate) have to set Isaac and Scott up. Their acting like Stiles' did around me like all the time, it's honestly getting on my nerves. It was cute when Stiles did it because he was like a puppy dog and it was directed to me but lately spending time with Scott and Isaac at the same time it's like their trying to out puppy dog each other and both of them being boys don't see it because they're stupid. My job is to get Isaac to be at the coffee shop in like five minutes at the same time Stiles gets Scott there and then me and Stiles are going to put on romantic music and have them just be perfect.

"Hey Derek said you needed me?" Isaac said walking up to me.

"Yes I do lets go get coffee." I replied in a tone he was too afraid to say no to.

"What about Stiles won't he be mad" he said knowing Stiles' common jealousy.

"It's just coffee between friends he won't be bad." I tried hoping he wouldn't say no.

"Okay?" he said unsure still.

"Great." I grabbed his arm and dragged him into his room. I threw his cardigan at him along with his shoes.

"What's this for?" he said putting them on.

"For you to wear." I retorted as if he were stupid or something.

"Yes but why?" he questioned finishing getting dressed.

"Because I said so." I said in a pointed tone that he knew to stop his questioning.

"Okay great I'll drive." He said going to grab the keys.

"Nope Derek said I get more practice." I yelled excited and running to the car.

"Oh god I'm going to die!" he yelled walking out after me.

"I've gotten better since the first time." I exclaimed.

"You crashed Stiles' jeep into a tree." He retorted.

"Yes but he and the tree forgave me." I said starting the car.

"I still don't trust you." He claimed. I glared at him and he just shut up. When we got there I saw Stiles' jeep and him and Scott in the Café. I ran in dropped the keys in front of Scott grabbed Stiles and we ran to his jeep and left.

Isaac's PoV

"Well that was weird." I said turning to Scott.

"They totally set us up." He exclaimed as if I didn't realize this.

"Yeah why do you think they would do that?" I questioned knowing it was because I like him wondering if he caught on.

"I don't know but seeing as we're here how about some coffee?" he asked and my heart fluttered I know it want a date to him but it was like one to me.

"Yeah that would be great." I said placing my order when the waitress came. She winked at me and Scott almost seemed jealous. Great he would rather some random waitress over me.

"So do you want to hear something totally weird?" he asked me randomly while we were laughing.

"Okay shoot." I said trying to be serious again.

"Stiles asked me my thoughts on your eyes laugh and lips." He said laughing. What did he say about me.

"No way he asked me the same things about you." I exclaimed trying to find it as funny he did but I didn't I was so nervous that he didn't feel the same way and Stiles told him what I said.

"Oooo what'd you say?" he pestered and I blushed.

"Stuff." I replied hiding my face.

"Tell me?" he pleaded bringing out his puppy dog face out.

"Well that you know your eyes reflect your emotions your laugh is loud and your lips are really kissable." I said then realized the ending.

"Wow." He replied blushing.

"I didn't I just I-" I tried to get past the fact that I just admitted that I have a huge crush on him.

"Dude don't worry about it I said the same thing." He said trying to be confident.

"Oh really." I perked up my confidence regaining.

"Yeah." He said leaning over and crashing his lips into mine. They tasted like coffee and chocolate and it was just perfection. When we pulled apart for air he whispered a simple question. "So are they?"

**Done what did you think? I could maybe do a sequel or something if you guys want. Please review and tell me if you liked it or if I should continue or if you thought it could be better. Bye my beautiful little love muffins.**


End file.
